Pokemon Rangers and the Race to the Universe Creator
by Avantavia27
Summary: Join our friends the Rangers as they fight a new enemy in a race against time and space to the creator and save the world. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Rangers. Only Mya, Carl and Crystal are my OCs. Some other characters too, but it may take too long. Now on with the story. On Pause. Like Baby Mayhem, I got writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello_,_ everyone. I'm the author and you'll see me often across this story. To understand this, at least a little, you must have read some of my other Pokemon Ranger Fanfics. Sometimes I'll make reference to other Fanfics created by other authors, which inspired this work of art, to say so myself. It is also a first shot at posting something like this, so everyone can read. I'm feeling a little nervous. This may get a little long, yet it is very important to read. If you get too impatient, then skip this introduction and get all confused. Okay, I will agree, I talk too much, but sometimes I slip so useful information and tips for guessing the next event, so read carefully. So, I was saying that I'll be mentioning some other Fanfics written by other authors, but sometimes I'll redirect you to some old Fanfics I wrote and that relate to this story. For example, you'll hear some of the guy Rangers talk about the incident. You got to read my, sort of long, one-shot. I called it, Baby Mayhem, inspired by one of the stories by the author Riley Sky. Well, I suppose I could start the story now, even if I still have lots to say. Read, Review and, I hope, Enjoy. Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Please no comments on my spelling or phrase use. Oh yeah, I heard it was cool to make your characters do the disclaimer, yet it will only start in the later chapters, when the action starts and some people die. Oops, I slipped some info. Oh well._

**Chapter 1**

Early in Almia, everything was calm. "You $*#%! of a son of a $*^#! &!" Well, not as calm as it was suppose to be.

"Stop yelling at me. I haven't done anything wrong, yet. It's way too early." said Sven, blocking his ears.

"I'm totally going to kill you!" growled Wendy, pushing him against the door.

"Hey, for once that I didn't do any pranks or stupid stuff, can't you explain?" replied Sven, backing off from Wendy's rage.

Wendy looked at him and opened the door. She pushed him out and screamed, "Until you understand what you did wrong, I don't want to see you, ever again!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Sven sitting on the floor, in the hall. Sven looked at the door confused. 'What in the world did I do? I'm not even fully awake yet.' thought Sven. Not two seconds later, Wendy reopened the door and threw some of Sven's stuff at him. His hat, uniform, Styler and she pushed his Partner Pokemon out of the room. The poor Luxray was half asleep. She closed the door, again. Click. And that was the sign that the door was now locked.

In another hall of the Union, in the dorms, "Wake up, Keith." said Kate, shaking Keith.

He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "It's too early. Let me sleep." said Keith, grabbing a pillow and placing it over his head.

Kate shook him again, which irritated him, a lot (Never ever try to wake up Keith too early. He gets really cranky). She continued shaking him, until he threw the pillow at her and asked, "What is it you want?"

His tone was deep and, obviously, angry. "Have you seen Pachi and Bui? I've been looking for them." responded Kate, giving Keith back his pillow.

Really bad idea. He threw it back at her, with so much force, that Kate fell on her butt. "Do you really think is saw them? I just woke up, because of you." replied Keith, "You're getting on my nerves."

Kate looked at Keith, with puffy eyes. That was the sign that she was about to cry. Keith hated when Kate cried. Reason, he hated to see her sad and it gives him a headache. "I'm just worried. Wouldn't you be if I disappeared without a trace and without saying where I'm going?" cried Kate, tear at the verge of falling down her cheeks.

Keith grumbled and laid back down. Kate threw him the pillow and added, "Wouldn't you be?"

Keith shrugged and replied, "Nope. Not at all."

That made her snap. She got up and punched Keith, as hard as she could, on his shoulder. "Hey what was..." Keith paused mid sentence when he say Kate's face. Tears were rolling down her face and her eyes glared murderously at Keith. "You stupid idiot!" yelled Kate, punching him again, "I would be scared to death if you were to disappear. But why should you care?"

And she stomped out the room, slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just down the hall, from Keith and Kate's room, Kellyn laid on his bed, awake. He didn't sleep at all. He looked over at the bed, on the other side of the room. Crystal was sleeping soundly, undisturbed. 'She looks so cute.' thought Kellyn. He realized what he said, to himself, and face palmed himself. He decided that, since he was awake, he would get ready for the day. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed into his uniform. Crystal's uniform was neatly folded on a shelf. She obviously planned to take a shower this morning, too. He then saw a small note stuck to the mirror. 'You better change into normal clothes. We have the day off and you're not getting rid of me. I've planned the whole day. So once you're out of the bathroom, we're heading out for our special day, birthday boy. -Crystal' that was what was written on the note. Kellyn smiled and threw the note in the garbage. He changed. He placed his hair and walked out of the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Crystal awake, dressed and ready to go. "How long have you been awake?" asked Kellyn, rolling his eyes, smiling.

"A little bit before you got up." replied Crystal, knowing her plan had worked.

"I would have seen you prepare that." said Kellyn, walking closer to her.

She just smiled at him and responded, "I know."

He face palmed himself and added, "Unless, you prepared it last night, before we went to bed."

Crystal laughed, as her incredible plan had worked. 'I finally was able to surprise him. The guy is really hard to surprise.' laughed mentally Crystal. "You got me. So what are we doing?" said Kellyn, getting really close to her.

Crystal blushed, at how close he was to her. She took a step back, tried to hide her blush and responded, "Well, I got a picnic ready for breakfast. Then, we could go to the little festival that is happening in Altru Park."

Crystal was pointing towards a basket. Kellyn smiled and grabbed the basket. "What are we waiting for? We have a beautiful day ahead of us, don't we?" exclaimed Kellyn, grabbing Crystal's hand.

He pulled her out the room and down the hall. Crystal was blushing madly. He pulled her down the corridors of the Union, until the first floor. He slowed his steps, once they stepped outside. A fresh breeze blew on their faces. A smile slowly creeped on Crystal's lips. Crystal looked down at their locked hands. She tried to slip her hand out of his, but he closed his grip around it. He looked over to Crystal and smiled. She turned her head away, blushing even more. She sighed and pulled slowly Kellyn. She knew when Kellyn decided something, she couldn't make him change his mind, even if it was holding her hand. 'It's his birthday.' thought Crystal, looking at Kellyn.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand more. 'And I don't mind it either. As long as no one sees us.' giggled mentally Crystal, taking the basket out of Kellyn's hands. They continued walking towards the river flowing not far from the Union.

Carl yawned and stretched his body. He slipped his legs over the side of the bed and stretched out his arms. "Nothing's better than a good night sleep." yawned Carl, getting up to his feet.

He heard shuffling to his left. He looked over and saw Mya, still asleep, in a weird position. Her left arm and leg were hanging over the side of the bed. Her head was covered with a blanket and her right arm was under her body. Carl shook his head and headed for the bathroom. "She's going to fall." whispered Carl, smiling as he closed the bathroom door.

He had barely closed the door, that he heard a thud coming from the room. He opened a crack in the door and looked. Mya was laying on the floor, still sleeping and in a more normal position. Legs and arms stretched out and her face in the open air. Carl laughed and closed the door once more. He took his time, in the shower. Once he opened the door of the bathroom again, Mya was still sleeping on the floor, in the same position. He went over to Mya's head. He passed his fingers through his, still wet, hair and letted the water drip off of his fingers, onto Mya's face. Once the first droplet hit her face, she sat up in a sitting position, so fast that it gave her a headache. "What the f**k?!" exclaimed Mya, wiping the water off her face.

"You were sleeping on the floor again." replied Carl, drying up his hair, "Can't you sleep like normal people and stay on your bed?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. She grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. She quickly came back out, completely dressed. "So, what's with the early wake up call?" asked Mya, sitting on her bed, yawning.

"Nothing, really. I didn't want you to freak out when you would wake up. You being on the floor and me gone." explained Carl, taking a peak in her direction, "I wouldn't want you to do like last time."

Mya's face turned red. She remembered that she was freaking out and scared. She had made a nightmare and woke up on the floor. She had made a fuse over the leaving and leaving her alone. She never passed over it. Mya shook the memory away and said, "So, what are we doing?"

"Until it's at least eight, we do nothing." replied Carl, sitting beside her.

He leaned over and deposit a soft kiss on her lips. "Or we could just cuddle here until ten." added Carl, with a deep, attractive voice.

Mya giggled and leaned on the wall. She smiled softly. Carl letted himself fall on the bed. Once he landed on the bed, the shock made Mya fall on him. She smiled at him. She kissed him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let's stay here and let time pass." whispered Mya, her lips pressed against his.

"Naughty Mya." chuckled Carl, kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Solona stretched her arms. She rolled onto her side and looked at the bed across from the room. _'__Empty? Lunick must have left already.__'_thought Solona, sitting up im her bed. She got up and grabbed her stuff for a quick shower. Solona opened the bathroom door. Lunick appeared behind the door, completely naked. She let out a scream. She fell over, on her butt and dropped all her stuff. Some foot steps were heard coming from the hallway. Spencer slammed the bedroom door open, to see Lunick placing a towel over him and Solona covering her eyes. "What the hell happened here?" asked Spencer, coming in the room.

"I-I…" said Solona, unsure how to explain.

"Damn it, Solona. Next time, knock to make sure I'm not there." replied Lunick, closing the bathroom door.

"Oh, so that's what happened." laughed Spencer, leaning on the doorway.

"Not funny." cried Solona, picking her stuff up and placing them on her bed.

"Totally is. Wait until I tell the others." continued Spencer, having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut, Spencer, or I'll tell all the Rangers about your crush on Elita, and that includes her." exclaimed Solona, making Spencer gulp loudly.

He put up his hands, defensively. "Alright. But this doesn't mean I won't tease you two." sighed Spencer, walking away and closing the door behind him.

"Um, Solona, is it okay for me to come out, now? I mean, you aren't mad at me, are you?" asked Lunick, taking a peak in the room.

Solona turned around and had a huge smile on her face. "It's fine. Just a little startled, that's all. I'm just mad at Spencer, but the blackmail of Elita always worls." giggled Solona, "And I'm sorry I didn't knock. I should have thought of it."

She turned her face away and blushed lightly. Lunick came up to her, completely dressed in his Ranger uniform, and lifted her chin up. He closed the space between them and kissed her lightly. She opened her eyes, in shock, but then, relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Then, she pulled away, blushing like crazy. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his chest. Then, two knocks on the door made them jump and part away, from one another. Solona blushed and walked over to the bathroom. Lunick blushing, went to the door to answer. He opened the door and saw the Top Operator, Rhythmi. "Hey, what's up?" asked Lunick, trying to hide his blush.

Rhythmi looked up at him and raised a brow. She smiled and replied, "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no." simply said Lunick, failing to make a valuable excuse.

Rhythmi kept her smile and added, 'Operation Room. Forty minutes."

"Thanks, Rhythmi." said Solona, from the back of the room.

"No problem. It's my job." giggled Rhythmi, "Now you can both go back to whatever you were doing."

Lunick's face flashed bright pink. He closed the door and saw Solona, standing in front of the bathroom door. She was just as pink as he was. "L-let's f-forget w-what h-happened." whispered Lunick.

" Okay." responded Solona, disappointment was heard in her voice.

Lunick, being unable to catch the disappointment in her voice, turned around and left the room. Solona stood there for a while. "I wish he would take the hints." mumbled Solona, on the verge of crying, "Maybe it's better that way."

She exited the room and sighed. She saw Lunick waiting for her and plastered a beautiful, happy smile on her face.

Summer sat in her bed, shocked. _'__Another nightmare.__'_she thought, with a sigh. She was having nightmares more and more often, yet she couldn't remember any of them. She looked over to the other bed and saw Ben, asleep and undisturbed. Then, a mean idea popped in Summer's head. She walked over to the bathroom and filled a cup of water. She went back to the room and stood over Ben. She smiled, evilly, and threw the water on Ben's face. Summer backed away quickly, while Ben jumped to his feet. Summer sat on her bed and laughed at Ben. He had water dripping from his face. He took a towel and dried up his face. "What the fuck was that for?" growled Ben, glaring at Summer.

Summer whistled and looked away. "Nothing." she giggled.

Ben walked up to her. He pushed her shoulders and made her fall on her back. She let out a groan from the impact with the mattress. Ben grabbed her wrists and placed himself over her. Summer blushed madly. He didn't even realize that she was blushing. She was laying down, on her back, while he had one knee on each side of her stomach. He held her wrists, tighter, which made her wince in pain. "Don't ever do that again." said Ben, bringing his face as close as possible to Summer's face.

Her face flared up, to his closeness. Then, the door to their room opened. Rhythmi appeared in the doorway. She was about to say something. She saw them, and their position, looked down at the ground and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Operation Room! Forty minutes, you two!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

Ben then looked at Summer. She was blushing so much, that she could have set the bed on fire. Ben registered what just happened and started to blush, too. He moved his hands off her wrists. In the process, his hand slipped and he ended up kissing Summer, accidentally, on the lips. She was just as shocked as he was. He lifted his face away from her face. They looked at each other, blushing. "S-sorry." mumbled Ben, starting to push himself off of Summer.

But he felt Summer hold his wrist. He looked at her and she had a smile placed on her lips. He slipped off of her and moved away. He looked away from her. She pulled him closer to her and she kissed his cheek. "That's for my prank." said Summer, seeing Ben blush.

She started to squeeze his wrist, really hard, making her fingers turn white. "That's for pining me to my bed." added Summer, making him flinch.

She pushed him off her bed, with a smile on her lips. They both quickly changed and left the room, without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sven wandered the halls of the Union, still not understanding why Wendy was so mad at him. He walked down to the first floor and leaned on the front desk.

"What's up, Sven?" asked the Operator.

"Nothing." he replied, without any emotion in his voice.

"What's bothering you, Sven? Is it Wendy again?" said the Operator, hit the spot.

"Exactly, but I don't know what I did to make her mad, this time." answered Sven, looking at the Operator.

"Did you forget about something?" questioned the Operator, "I heard from Kate that it was her 25th birthday, yesterday and that you were not there all day. Where were you?"

"I was her birthday yesterday? I thought it was next week!" exclaimed Sven, getting everyone to look at him.

"Lower your voice, will ya? Your getting everyone to look at you." sighed the Operator, "I can't believe you forgot about that."

"I can't believe I forgot. Now I get why she was in a fool mood this morning." said Sven, face palming himself, "She must be really mad at me. And I promised I'd be there. I'm a jerk."

"I won't disagree with you, on that one. I don't know or remember how many times you ditched her, on her birthday." explained the Operator, "Last year it was because of a stray Sharpedo. The year before that you got stuck in a storm. And the year before that…"

"Okay, I get it. don't remind me." snapped Sven.

"And every time, you could have left the Area Rangers take care of it." said the Operator, "Your annoying. I still don't get why Wendy still sticks by your side, after all this time."

"I better go apologies, to her. Let's just hope she won't kill me." sighed Sven.

"Why don't you give her that birthday present you were never able to give her?" giggled the Operator.

"Great idea, thanks." said Sven, walking towards the stairs, "By any chance, do you where she went on patrol, today?"

"If I remember right, she was asked to patrol in the Chroma Highlands." replied the Operator.

"Perfect." responded Sven, going up the stairs.

He left the Operator confused. _'__That__'__s where we first met, on our very first mission. The perfect spot for apologies.__'_ thought Sven, grabbing a wrapped box and leaving the Union.

"Come on, Kate. Why don't you want to go patrol with me, today? You agreed with it yesterday." said Keith, grabbing Kate's arm.

"Why should I go with you? You don't even care about me!" yelled Kate, startling some wild Pokémon nearby.

Kate slipped herself out of Keith's grip and continued walking.

"Hey! Come back here, Kate! I'm not done talking!" exclaimed Keith.

"I am!" replied Kate, turning and facing him, "You don't even care what I do or where I go! I could disappear and you wouldn't even realize it!"

"Where did you get that idea, you stupid idiot?" asked Keith, angry.

"You told me this morning! Plain and straight forward!" replied Kate.

"I was tired and you woke me up early. Don't put all the blame on me." responded Keith, still not understanding her.

"But you didn't have to snap at me like that, either!" yelled Kate, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I thought…"

"You thought what? Can you even think, to start with?" said Keith, cutting her off.

"I thought you were my friend!" screamed Kate unable to hold herself.

She ran off in the direction of Vien Forest, with Pachi hot on her trail. Keith looked at the space where Kate just occupied, not two seconds earlier. Then, he realized what he just did. He called her brainless, without even meaning it. He face palmed himself and ran after Kate.

After five minutes of running, Keith stopped by the river.

"How fast can she run?" asked Keith, to no one in particular.

Two Luvdisc jumped out of the water and splashed Keith, in the face.

"Kate would be going gaga over those two Luvdisc. And she would laugh at my face, too." sighed Keith, as he continued searching for Kate.

"_You know it is useless to look for her, right?__"_ said his Buizel, _"__You know she__'__ll just run off the moment she sees you.__"_

"I know, but I cant help myself. I got to know if she's fine." said Keith, "But your right. Let's go to Boyleland."

"_Are you really going to give up?__"_asked Bui.

"And why not? I'm not her dad." replied Keith, staring at the sky.

"_But you__'__re her friend and partner. At least look a little more.__"_replied Bui.

"No. I'm not wasting anymore time, on her. I got some patrolling to do." growled Keith, making Bui coward down, "And if she wants to hide, she can hide, for all I care. It's not like I need her help."

Keith stormed off towards Pueltown. Bui followed close behind him. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a girl scream.

"_Was that Kate?__"_asked Bui.

Before he could get an answer, Keith started running towards the source of the yell.

'_I hope not.__'_thought Keith, not waiting to see if his partner was following behind him.


End file.
